The Bulborb Wars
by Zeck-Blade
Summary: It's been several years since Olimar left. Now, the Pikmin are seperated as Bulborbs mass their armies. First Fanfic please read.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION TO THE NEW WORLD

It has been a few years since Olimar came to lead the Pikmin to victory.

These were the Golden Years of Pikmin, due to the fact that we moved from the bottom of the food chain to the top.

Unfortunately, when Olimar left, our grip on the planet diminished.

This is due to the fact that, without such leadership we fail to fight as well. Don't take me wrong, we, in the beginning, easily subdued the beasts.

But then they got smarter.

Bulborbs realized that hunting and resting in packs would increase the amount of chance of Pikmin lunches. They also hang around Dwarves more than ever. Male Sheargrubs burrowed into the ground near hunting sites or Pellet Posies for better ambushes. Honeywisps drop eggs on top of Pikmin, causing damage. It was all true madness.

In response, we decided to get smart too. Many of them grabbed sticks and made spears. They made bows to launch projectiles. Soon they started stealing the eggs of wollywogs to make the wollywog a mount.

Both sides of war enhanced their intelligence in order to win. The problem is the Pikmin have taken lots more deaths than the beasts did.

The Pikmin first killed lots of other beasts before turning turning their attention to the Bulborbs. The Bulborbs however did not come unprepared, as the Pikmin (and you) will see.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE COLONY SETUP

The Red Pikmin was a species of Pikmin who have a fiery and aggressive attitude. They didn't ride wollywogs due to their aquatic nature. Instead, they rode dweevils, usually Fiery Dweevils. They favored them for their ability to detect treasure and pick it up, where Reds could simply guide the dweevils to the base again. They are mainly breeded for their speed for, while aggressive and powerful, they fail to have good strategy capable of battling smart species like Orange Bulborbs. With the dweevils they can easily outride any other species of riding animals (many Pikmin them are jealous because of this). At first the riding and breeding of dweevils was a temporary setup, but the youth continued breeding them for riding and it became a tradition. It was also forbidden to kill a dweevil, and a harsh punishment was given to offenders. They usually fight with primitive weapons and strategy, and they have lots of effective bulborb killing troops. Their favorite troop of the Reds were the hoplites, who would hold their shield forward and hold their spears out, creating a large bank of pointed spears which was very effective against calvary or bulborbs. Like other Pikmin, they have learned to cultivate Onions and Candypop Buds.

They decided to colonize an area with a gigantic mountain with an opening on top with tons of hot liquid in the bottom (named a Volcano by the Pikmin after reading history stuff about the god Vulcan). After sending a few troop inside of the volcano, the found that the liquid did not kill them. They also knew that the place had TONS of rock they could mine, not to mention the beautiful gems they could get and trade. It was the perfect are because they are the only type of Pikmin that would be able to live there.

One rookie hoplite name Blaze was one of the people to come so that the colony wouldn't be attacked by any dwarves that were strong enough to live here. However, if any full sized bulborbs came, they were dead. Blaze looked around to see the landscape. First off, the sound of the Onion's propeller filled his ears, while also hearing the sounds of footsteps of his fellow soldiers. His feet ached from all the walking, and he was getting tired. Since the Reds always wanted strong troops, they made sure to have Reds go on foot.  
The citizens and dweevils got to ride in the Onion. Blaze sighed. The only problem with this idea is that they were leaves, and thus had less energy than other Pikmin. However, the tired soldiers were overjoyed that the Onion landed, because that meant that was where they would stay. They quickly sat down, Blaze was one of the Pikmin that fell onto their backs. The citizens got out and brought the dweevils with them. Blaze's dweevil, Volcaneer, quickly ran to Blaze, eager to explore with his rider. The other dweevils were a little less eager to ride around, more interested in finding treasure. The citizens got to work gathering stones to build houses. "Okay, Volcaneer, we can ride a little while the citizens make our home. But remember; let s try not to fall off the volcano. I had enough trouble climbing up here the first time." Blaze said, still a little tired due to all the climbing and walking he had to do. He hopped onto his Fiery Dweevil and they rode around to explore.

There wasn't really anything interesting about the volcano, mostly black rock. Every now and then he would find some other dweevils looking for treasure. Once he found one that succeeded to find something interesting. When he got to the other side of the volcano, he found out the large amount of land he could see. For awhile he simply looked across the land and was impressed on how far they really walked. The Parent City was nowhere in sight. This only served to make him feel even more tired and worn out. Volcaneer eventually got bored eventually and insisted to go on. "Only five more minutes but then we need to head back." The five minutes they had to explore didn't end in anything impressive. So they back to the town. The other dweevils were also heading back to the town.

Sadly, his house was only partly done. He was frustrated but since our Parent City, Infernos, could only supply them with fifteen citizens building house for the soldiers must be difficult, mostly because they have to mine rock to make their houses. They were probably very tired. Blaze sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait awhile longer." Blaze said unhappily.  
His dweevil went to the pet area of the house to sleep. "At least they finished that." Blaze said. He was getting extremely tired. He noticed that the others were already asleep, some of them outside. Soon Blaze joined them. He was surprised on how comfortable you can be when sleeping on rocks, though this is probably because he was so tired.

When he woke up, it was morning. Apparently the other Pikmin's homes were made earlier at night, because he couldn't see anyone else outside, though his house was made.  
He felt sore from sleeping on rocks, though he was glad he did get to sleep in the first place. He went to examine his new house.

The house was bigger than he had expected. There was a finely made door; each house had a unique pattern. His was in shape of a sword, and he took much pride in this symbol.  
There was a bed in one corner, a desk where he found a journal, for soldiers were required to keep a journal so that they wouldn t forget their most exciting or heroic moments,  
another room where his dweevil slept, a chest that he could put things in, and plenty of room where he could personalize his new home. He put his armor, spear, and shield in the chest and laid on his bed. It was very comfortable, it was a little rock table thing with a sheet wrapped around some cotton balls. Cotton balls were good for lots of things, but they were mainly used for bedding. He would've fallen asleep, but he was starving. So he got up, got his spear, and went outside. By now, all of the soldiers were hunting for food, one of them found a pellet. It would be hard to find food from all this competition. Quickly, he went to get Volcaneer. It was already awake and waiting for him. It was delighted to see him, for it had been getting bored. He got up on Volcaneer and they rode around, eventually finding some Female Sheargrub. They were harmless, though scared out of their minds to see him. He killed three and rode off to home so he could fry these suckers. He went home and found out that he also had a shelf, something he had missed.  
he got the pan and fire stick (a match) and started cooking those sheargrubs. However, this attracted another soldier. "Hi there. Are you cooking something?" The troop said. "Who are you?" Blaze asked. "Oh, sorry, my name is Flame, what is yours?" Flame asked. "Blaze." Said Blaze. He could tell Flame was just here for some food. "So why aren't you hunting for food?" I asked. "There's too much competition." Flame said. "Okay you can have this sheargrub, though you must supply your own plate." Blaze said. It was obvious that he would never get this person to leave without food, though he will need friends in this crazy world. Flame ran off to get his plate. A few seconds later he came back, and I gave him a sheargrub. "Thank you." Flame said happily. He went home to eat his food as I got started on my next sheargrub. Fortunately, nobody else wanted food from me, so I had some food to give Volcaneer. Once he ate, he wandered off to find treasure. I decided to go home and nap a little. He felt good about giving food to Flame, but he felt even better about not having to sleep on rocks. He cleaned and put away his spear, got on his bed, and fell asleep.

He was woken up by screaming, and Blaze quickly grabbed his weapons and armor and ran outside. He then found five dwarf bulborbs attacking the town. Blaze cried a battle cry and went to battle. He wasted no time stabbing one of the dwarves, killing it quickly. He then saw Flame kill another and join a wall of hoplites that were making sure no other dwarf got through. Blaze killed the other dwarves left and joined them. One charged straight at him and lunged forward, mouth wide open to try to eat him. He wasted no time stabbing the beast through the mouth. He then threw it off his spear. Blood was everywhere as legion after legion of dwarves attempted to kill them. By the time they killed all of them, the soldiers were wounded and citizens traumatized. After doing a population check, only two Pikmin were lost. Other citizens got to work cleaning the mess and putting some of the dwarves in the Onion so the dead could be replaced. Blaze looked around and saw Flame, spear very bloody and seemed very tired. "Are you alright?" Blaze asked.  
"I'm fine, I'm sure a good rest will do us some good." Flame assured. No buildings were really damaged, and the soldiers were patched up. Suddenly Blaze remembered something,  
Volcaneer wasn't in his room. He ran to where his dweevil could be, but fortunately it was fine. He rode it back home, where it wasted no time going to sleep. Blaze got his share of dwarf corpses, then he stored them in a box that the citizens made. He went over to his journal and started to write:

Day 1 "Today was going well at first, the citizens made my home earlier. After looking through my house I started hunting, though I later came back to get Volcaneer, my trusty dweevil,  
so that I could easily go about in my search for food. I found some Female Sheargrub and killed three, and then I went back. After finding a Fire Stick and pan, I started to cook my prey,  
but a fellow hoplite name Flame asked for some because he was having trouble finding food. After eating, my dweevil left to find treasure as I took a nap. I was awaken by screaming, and to my horror some dwarf bulborbs were attacking. I put on my armor and grabbed my shield and spear. When I killed one I saw Flame kill one as well and join other hoplites that were stopping further damage to our small town. After killing the other bulborbs still in our town, I too joined them. Dozens upon dozens of dwarves attempted to kill us, but we eventually prevailed. After looking for Volcaneer, who was unharmed, I got my share of corpses and put them in a box that the citizens made for me. I am very tired so I shall end this entry here."

He laid on his bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: LAND OF NEVER ENDING WATER

The Yellow Pikmin were Pikmin that weren't big on battle. Instead, they would much rather party all day and night, drinking alcholic necter til they drop. Of course, in battle they were fierce (probably because they were drunk). They prefer to ride Yellow Wollywogs because they were not only yellow but because you can manage them with only small areas of water.

The Yellow Wollywogs move slower than most rides, but were also laid back so won't run around alot. They were also stronger so they could be used in battle easily. Of course, Yellows like high places and this lead to the discovery of flight. By putting papery material on a stick, they can fly awhile when teamed with there elf like ears and light , when not near a high area, they must use a yellow wollywog to get around. They don't keep a large military like the Reds, but they do train good soldiers like the Wollywog Archer, Bomb-Rock Catapults, and Bomb-Rock Archers. They, as you can see, prefer archers and other projectile throwing units. Most of their city defense come from Rabble, Pikmin who throw rocks, due to the fact that they need archers to fight full-sized Bulborbs. They also cultavate Onions and Canypop Buds.

Returning from a succesful mission of destroying a Bulborb nest, fresh from the party, they try returning home. However, during the celebration, Bulbears have rolled boulders through their original path, blocking it. Since they are still drunk from the party, and they are easy targets there. The only option is to brave the Land of Never Ending Water,  
where uknown to them, Bulborbs set up an ambush that would wipe the warriors off the face of the Distant Planet.

"There is no way we will be able to make that by flying due to the fact that *hic* we're drunk." Electrea, a bud archer, said. She had more common sense then the others. The others wanted to fly over the rocks thus making it easier to get home. Of course, since they would be more likely to crash than land, most of them would get killed. Also, because it is such a small area, they are very vulnerable to bulborbs, even dwarves. "But the *hic* Land of Never En*hic*ding Wate*hic hic*r is even more dangerous than a *hic* tunnel." One of the archers said. "Electrea is right, what good is it to try to fly drunk. You guys had one too many necter wines." Zapna, Electrea's friend, said. "And we can't just wait here or death is closer than ever." She contuinued. "Then it's settled, we go through the LNEW now." Captain Electron said. He was getting tired of all the long names.

After hopping onto their wollywogs, the Yellows continued to hop accross the LNEW without problems. "I *hic* guess I was wrong, this is very safe." The Pikmin that said it was dangerous said. Of course, they don't call it Never Ending for nothing. The Wollywogs were getting tired of hopping. No Wollywogs equals Dead. They stopped at the nearset island area. Of course, with nothing else to do, Electrea and Zapna, with full support from the Captain, started making a map and renamed the place: Ocean of Misery, for they are all unhappy about the length and lack decent of rest stops. To them, rest stops equal parties. They quickly went to the island and made tents, then pulled out the necter wine to start the good time. The wollywogs fell asleep, due to working so hard. Uknown to the Pikmin, the bulborbs bided their time to kill the Pikmin for what the nest. "Why can't we kill them now?" The first bulborb asked. "Wait till they are are too drunk and tired to fight." The second bulborb answered. "Besides, we aren't the ones that will kill them." He continued.

By the time the party was over, EVERYONE was drunk. Even Pikmin who make sure not to get so careless was drunk. A.K.A. Zapna and Captain Electron. Everyone went to sleep.  
"Send in the Bulbmin." The second bulborb said to the first. The first one bit a rope, causing a boulder to hit the ground, breaking the cage containing hundreds of bulbmin. The bulbmin wasted no time killing three Pikmin right off the bat. Their screaming woke up the others, and the wollywogs. The groggy and drunk Yellows were unable to fight yet, but the wollywogs wasted no time jumping and crushing tons of the suckers. The bulbmin quickly weighed down several of them and killed them. However, by the time they were killed the Yellows got to their senses and grabbed their bows. They shot bomb arrows to kill lots of them. However, they were still dying at a frightening rate. By the time they were dead,  
there were only four of them left. Electrea look at the ones that had survived, but to her horror the Captain and Zapna were not among them. She went to her tent. She didn't want anyone else to see her cry. They were dead even if the beasts didn't kill them, because they had no wollywogs, not much food, and no supplies to get any tools. She cried herself to sleep as the remaining Pikmin see if there is any help nearby. They didn't see any. They too went in their tents in misery. There was no one to help them, and thus they were doomed.

or were they?... 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: THE BLUE SAVIORS

The Blue Pikmin were adventrous Pikmin and loved to be the hero. They couldn't bear to be in on spot every day, and their ability to swim was extremely helpful in this case.  
They usually save drowning Pikmin from their watery grave so they could feel even more heroic. They also prefer to ride a heroic looking steed: They use an extremely rare and heroic looking creatures called Aquaborbs. They looked like a cross between a bulborb and a fish. It had a webbed toes, gills and lungs, and a shark fin to help it slice through water really fast. Not as fast as a running dweevil, but it has the benefit of being able to walk on land and water. They use a sword and shield and usually ride their Aquaborb alot, mostly in battle. Their favorite troop was undoubtly the knight, a swordsman riding an Aquaborb. They also cultivated Onions and Candypop Buds, but they don't really use the Onion alot. That would mean staying in one place.

They were riding by when they saw a bunch of stranded Yellow Pikmin that were extremely close to death. Guess what happens.

A: They ignore them B: They save them to feel heroic C: They kill them D: They explode Hint: The answer is B

Aquater is a Blue Foot Soldier, they are infantry swordsmen, that saw Electrea and fell in love. "I told you so." His friend Blader said. "Shut up." Aquater said angrily. Blader had said that he would fall in love with a beautiful stranger that was stranded on an island. Aquater was mad because he owed Blader twenty pellets. Aquater was the first of the Pikmin to see if there was anyone else there. But he was really going to take a better look at this beautiful Pikmin. "Hello there." Aquarter said. Electrea quickly turned and pulled out her bow. Aquater stepped back. "Who are you?" Electrea asked. "I am Aquater of Atlantias." Aquater said. "My name is Electrea of Thundentex." Electrea said.  
"What do you want?" Electrea asked a little mad. She really isn't angry, just traumatized at the loss of her friends. "Well, I want to help you, so please don't shoot me." Aquater said.  
"Smooth, Aquater, very smooth." Blader said. "Can't you shoot him?" Aquater asked. He was a little annoyed at his frenemy. "Not if you're going to help us!" Electrea said happily.  
She ran off to tell the others. "Sucker." Blader said riding off with his Aquaborb. He rolled his eyes. Whatever he says won't hurt him. He was just curious on how he actually fell in love. Pikmin can't feel love. Let's step back a few centuries back. When they evolved, they evolved to use their own sense of judgement. They also evolved to rely on their FEELINGS and EMOTIONS. That mean their evolution amplified their emotions. The feeling of love wasn't left out. Where they could then only learn to love very few things now they can love lots of things. Back to the story. "NO NO NO! THE BLUE DEVILS ARE SAVING THE YELLOW DEMONS!" The second bulborb said. "Then they will DIE!" The first one yelled while jumping off his post towards the unexpecting group. The first one that jumped out was a bulbear name Deathrager, and he loved to kill. The second one was Doomfire, a Fiery Bulblax. He prefered to use stragety to kill his foes. Doomfire jumped down as well. "RUN!" One of the yellows said. "TO WHERE!?" Another said angrilly. Electrea was the first to jump into the water, only to realize that she would die there before being eaten. Aquater jumped into the water to save her, and Doomfire breaths fire on the unexpecting yellows. They hear laughter as Blader slashes at Aquater. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Aquater screams in shock. Blader and his Aquaborb rip away their skin to reveal that this 'skin' is a disguise. Blader was really a Puffstool Pikmin. His Aquaborb was a adult Bulbmin. All the other blues were too busy worrying about the dreaded Deathrager. "JOIN US!"  
Blader yelled as he holds a vial full of spores. He threw the vial, but Electrea and Aquater jumped away. Aquater whistled, and his Aquaborb came. Aquater and Electrea got on his Aquaborb and ran, though Blader continued to throw vials. Electrea grabbed Aquater's sword and shot it threw her sword, hitting Blader's Bulbmin, killing it. Without it, Blader quickly went out of sight. "Fortunately, I always keep a spare sword." Aquater said. They went towards land where they could see a extremely large mountain.

MEANWHILE, BACK WITH BLADER AND THE BULBORBS

"This is humuliating. Never has prey ever escaped me before." Deathrager said angrilly. "My plans have always been foolproof." Doomfire said, pouting. "Well, fools got in." Blader said. "However, we are getting nowhere like this. We need to figure out where they are going." Blader continued. "If they were heading in THAT direction, they will smack right into Burstfire Mountain, where the Red Pikmin have set up a town. I cannot go through the ocean, it leaves me weak and vulnerable. However, I will take the long way and muster the troops we have based there. I'm pretty sure the Red Pikmin there aren't just going to let us just go around killing things. They are immne to my fire, making me weak since I am only as strong as a normal Bulborb, so this is all the help I can give you at this time. All you two have to do is distract them until I get there." Deathfire explained. "Sounds easy enough. Wait, what if they get into the town. They could warn them. Then we would be doomed." Deathrager said concerned. "Umm, Deathrager, they didn't hear the plan. There is no way that they could tell them about a plan they didn't even hear." Blader said. "Oh, right." Deathrager said sheepishly. "Then were off. I will see you at the town. Remember,  
don't let them get away." Doomfire said. Blader got on Deathrager and they head off as Doomfire turns around to take the long way to Burstfire Mountain, where he will get the troops to destroy the Red Colony.

BACK WITH AQUATER AND ELECTREA

Aquater and Electrea both were very tired by the time they got a fourth the way to Burstfire Mountain. Aquater know knew how Electrea felt, all your friends dead. However, he had no time to continue to linger on these feelings. If he got to the mountain, he and Electrea would be safe. However, that's as far as they can go for the time being. His Aquaborb was very tired due to having to go so far, and Electrea kept insisting on stopping to make necter wine. When they stopped, Aquater got some tents set up and Electrea went to make necter wine. His Aquaborb fell asleep. It usually has more stamina than this, though since it is having to carry two people, of course it's tired. So was he, though Electrea showed no sign of being tired. She seemed as active as ever. He shook his head. "She'll get tired eventually." Aquater said. Aquater went to sleep. Suddenly there was a small group of pikmin, only four there. They were leaf pikmin, thoughn in the night you could hardly see them. "We have important information." One of them spoke. It was a male voice; the pikmin was a boy. "Who are you?" Electrea asked. "Our names are unimportant, but we are Black Pikmin. We will escort you and your...friend." A second one spoke now, a girl. "We will be following in secret, do not make a sign that you know we're there, so that your friend doesn't get suspicious." Electrea shrugged. "Kay." "Wake up your friend, we need to travel by night, when it is cool, when the sun comes up, know that we will be gone." Electrea woke up Aquater, though he only goes reluctantly. "Why are we going at night?"  
"Because it's too hot for the Aquaborb in the morning." "I can't see anything though! How do we know we're going the right way!" But Aquater knew that she was right, looking at his now wide awake Aquaborb. "That's odd, why is he so awake?" Aquater asked himself. Electrea shrugged. They hopped onto his Aquaborb and they rode, though his ride seemed faster and stronger. Even after three hours, it was energetic. "I should ride it at night more often. The only problem is that I can't see a thing." Aquater said. Every now and then, Electrea would look around and try to see one of the Black Pikmin, though she never did see one. She eventually fell asleep on the Aquaborb, wondering if they were as safe as it seemed they were. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: FOREST WARFARE

The Black Pikmin were ninja-like pikmin with clawed hands. They didn't ride anything for they were faster than any animal, including dweevils. They didn't fight face to face with foes, for they knew better than to risk death. They would wait until night while the enemy sleeps, then kill them on the spot. The problem is all the night stalking turned them from sunshine loving Pikmin, to nocturnal assasin Pikmin. They don't always get to assasinate them as easily as that, for sometimes the enemy is still awake. Then their claws don't help them due to the fact they have to be very close to the enemy to fight. Instead, they use samurai swords, kunai, shurikens, and whatever else is in hand. In order to keep their identity a secret, they where masks to hide their faces, and wear cloaks to not only hide their body, but to sheild them from the sun, which went from lovely life-bringing light, to a burning, sickening killer for their skin has been away from sun for so long, they are extremely sensetive to its light. Some spend their days searching for the White Pikmin,  
whom they consider brothers. P.S. They know how to cultivate Onions, and every clan has one.

One person secretly heard all of the plans of the dreaded monsters and started planning a counter-attack. His troops would not be able to fight the main people, but the military Doomfire is trying to get is vurnarable, easily assasinated. His assasins are going to have to clean their claws tonight.

Shade is a Assasin flower Pikmin. His hands aren't the cleanest, for he has killed both Pikmin and Beast. It was part of his job, so he took little note of this. He is probably the closest to a primitive Pikmin ever, for he will do anything for his Master without much emotion. He has killed Pikmin the Master didn't like, he journey and single handedly destroyed an entire city, and he has taken blows that would have killed the Master. Now the Master tells him that he needs to weaken the attack force of the Fiery Bulblax. He donned his mask, his cloak, and a sword given to him by the Master, which he holds sacred, and left to kill the soldiers. He ran across the edge of the lake they lived near, for that is that is the fastest, most hidden area to the forest. "I must avoid being seen." Shade thought to himself. "Or the mission is a failure." He countiued to run as fast as he could until he got to the forest, where he slowed down. "Not many people come through here" Shade thought to himself. He was right too. Most people, even warriors, didn't go to the forest much. He still had to be careful. Opposing clans will waste no time trying to kill him, and the rest of his clan hasn't gotten there yet. The most probable thing to do is stay in the trees until his team gets there. He quickly climbed a tree and waited. His clan came ten minutes later. He jumped down and started leading the assasins. His team consisted of one flower, him, six buds, and four leaves, equaling up to ten people in his squad. "This mission must be important to the Master if he sent NINE Pikmin to help me. The most I got before his was three. This army of creatures this bulblax has must have TONS of troops." Shade thought to himself. As you can see, he doesn't talk. This is because he took a pledge of silence. He mainly tells his team things by doing signs. (Pointing means to look in that direction, Holding his hand out means stop, and one finger over his lips means queit. Basic stuff.) "I'm bored. Are you sure we're going the right way?" One of the assasins asked. Shade shook his head yes. He KNEW that tey were going the right way. Everyone else didn't know, but Shade knew perfectly well that the bulborbs make camps near easily defended areas, and what better place than the Dome Cave? It isn't much of a cave, it is just a hollow rock dome that has a hole as a door. Place a powerful gate and add arrow towers, and it is as defended as a important military base. Because it is. However, suddenly Shade heard footsteps. He signaled his team to be quiet, and listened. Footsteps again. Only this time EVERYONE heard it. Everyone got ready for battle, for these footsteps must have been from a opposing clan. Suddenly one of them are smacked with a leaf, launching him back as a clan of twelve came. Shade reconized them instantly. The Arachnorbians. The ones who killed the Bulblaxions. The ones that killed HIS old clan. He signaled to the team to fight. "Bad choice." One of them said, as fifteen more come. All the Pikmin clashed blades and stems as every creature fights one another. Tons of Pikmin fell dead. Then a Pikmin attacked Shade. He quickly sliced off it's stem, and threw it into a tree. Then he grabbed another by the stem and threw him at other Pikmin. One Pikmin hit him with its bud, leaving a bruise. Shade then stabbed that Pikmin. He then clashed blades with their leader, who was another flower. Shade smacked his face with his flower and, while he was flinching, cut his head off. "The leader is dead, RUN!" One of them screamed. Shade rolled his eyes.  
"Cowards, how did they kill MY clan?" Shade asked himself in his mind. He nodded as they continued walking. Five minutes of running later more Arachnorbians came. "You again? Can't you take a hint?" One of Shade's troops asked. Now Shade understood why he was given nine troops. It's not because of the army of Dwarves and Bulborbs, but because of the army of Arachnorbians. Pikmin clash blades again. Only this time Shade rushed straight for the enemies. First he stabbed one, then kicked another into a tree. Then he slashed one in half as blood splashed onto his arm and stomach. Then an enemy slashed his leg, leaving his OWN blood to be on him. Shade then grabbed that Pikmin, lifted him up, and slashed his stomach open, killing him. Then he killed the leader by throwing one of his dead enemy's sword. The Pikmin ran again as the travelers continued. They all felt horrible about killing fellow Pikmin. Except Shade, who secretly enjoyed ripping them to pieces.

There was no more Pikmin to fight them. They were on their way to kill the enemy Bulborbs. They marched across the forest, all except Shade in misery. They hated the fact that their hands and swords were stained with death of Pikmin. Shade was proud of his accomplishment, even seen smiling. At last they got to the dome, but unfortunately they were to late. All that was in there were a few bulborbs that were protecting and playing with larvae. Shade was about to storm the place with his troops and kill them, but they stopped him. They felt bad enough that they had to kill Pikmin. There was no way they were going to kill children and women that were completly innocent. Uknown to Shade, every single thing they kill would know make them feel worse, for killing the army would leave the children fatherless. Shade didn't give a crap for what happens to the troop's happiness secretly.  
Only the Master matters. They looked back at the dome, and shook their heads in misery. Then they found the troops marching, led by the beast Doomfire, who is marching bitterly.  
Some of the troops were wondering what was making him unhappy. The troops then turned around, and destroyed their swords. They were leaving. They grabbed Shade and continued to leave. Shade then struck down the ones holding him and drew his sword. They then took and destroyed it. Now it was a relentless claw battle, as they fought Shade.  
To Shade, they were now enemies to his Master's will, and decided to terminate them. One leaf, named Darkan, smack him with his leaf, pushing him back. Shade then jumped on and sliced off his arm. Before he could do more damage, he was bruised by a bud Pikmin, which grabbed and threw him into a tree. Shade then grabbed a kunai and threw it at the bud Pikmin, stabbing it's bud and knocking it down. Darkan then grabbed a shard of a sword and thrusted it into Shade, making him fall down. Then Shade grabbed a vial of spores, for his Master was really a Puffstool, and poured it all over himself. The spores turned him into a Puffstool Pikmin, healing his wounds. This is when they realized who he really was. He was no leader. He was a killer. He then threw tons of vials, infecting three of them. They then climbed a tree while Shade continued the fight. Darkan then ran off preparing his shurikens.

Darkan then climbed a tree, though it was really hard with only one arm. He sat on a branch and waited. Then he saw them. Three friends turned evil. He threw one shuriken,  
which hit one in the leg, pinning him there. The other two were almost in position. Darkan threw another, although missed. They leaped, about to kill when he got an idea. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH" Darkan screamed. As expected, they looked in his direction, freaking out the Puffstool Pikmin. After feeling a small thump, the Bulborb looked and saw two Puffstool Pikmin on it's back. It rolled around, killing them. Then Darkan ran away, telling his comrades to do the same. After they were in a tree,  
they saw the bulborbs turn tail, kill Shade, and leave. "Where are you going?" Doomfire asked. "We have families. We are already trying to be aasasinated. Call off the plan, I'm not dying a martyr. I say we kill the creature that had us attacked." Said Bulben, one of the Bulborbs. Doomfire talked in a radio. "The plan has failed, simply kill them before they get there." Doomfire said to Blader and Deathrager. "Roger." They said, though they were annoyed. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: STRANGERS The last few days for Blaze was going well. He had become a bud, Flame and him are greatest of friends, he watches Flame's back, Flame watches his. His journal is going well, Flame created a competition that all troops, and some cititzens, are doing on whose journal is the most exiciting and adventurous. The prize was a beautifully crafted spear, shield, and armor. The top of the spear was made of diomand, the handel was ruby, and it was held together with powerful metal that looked like gold. The shield was metal, with the front plated with diomands, rubies, gold, and saphires. The armor was made of normal materials, but it was well polished, was gold colored instead of grey, and had two small dagger sheaths that held two daggers with diomand blades and golden lined handels. They were all was stored in a safe in the Onion. Naturally, EVERYONE wanted it. Blaze was, so far, winning although people are kicking it up a notch. Their stories were catching up little by little. How does he make his so interesting? Simple, he does extremely awsome yet crazy things. Gliding? Done. Cliffdiving? Done too. Exploring the forest? About to. A part of him is saying he can't. He ignored this and went exploring. After walking for only three minutes he found something that shocked him out of belief. Two people were sleeping at the bottom of the mountain. Also there was an Aquaborb. He climbed down and took a better look at them. There was a Yellow and a Blue. "How did they get here" Blaze asked himself. This woke up the blue one. He instantly got up and reached for his sword. Blaze simply stepped on his hand before he could. "Who are you, and where did you come from?" Blaze asked. This woke the yellow one up, though she got up very slowly. "I...am Aquater of Atlantias.  
Now get OFF my hand!" Aquater said angrilly. He got off and Aquater got up. "And her?" Blaze asked. "She is Electrea of Thundentex." Aquater said, obviously still mad. "Follow me,  
trespassers." Blaze said seemingly angry. "Man this will help me keep me in first place for SURE!" Blaze thought happily. When they got there, everyone was shocked to see them.  
"Who are they?!" One asked in shock. "Tresspasser that's who they are. Aquater of Atlantias and Electrea of Thundentex." Blaze said angrilly. "We are allied with Thundentex, why send this person, and better yet why?" Flame asked. Electrea told them everything, as did Aquater. "Hey! That's my sword!" Aquater screamed, as a dweevil carried his sword as 'treasure'. He scared it and tons of fire went everywhere around it, scorching the sword. "No! That was my only other sword!" Aquater screamed angrilly. The citizens made a small hut for them, though they had to share, making Aquater uneasy. What if Electrea gets drunk while he's in there? He dismissed that thought and went in. It was roomier than he thought, two small beds, a new sword on his bed, a small box for him to put stuff in, and two days worth of pellets. He ripped one open and took a chunk of out of it. It was crytalized but delicious none the less. Electrea grapped a melting pot and melted the some of the crystals, turning them back into necter. She then made necter wine. "Does she do that often?" Blaze asked Aqauter. "Sadly, yes." He said as Flame drank some necter wine as well. Blaze shook his head. He then looked at Aquater again. "When do you plan on leaving? Or do you plan to leave at all?" Blaze asked solemnly. "Depends on the situation. We will probably stay here until things down there cool down a little, or we could simply become citizens of your town. If we joined you, we would be safe, but we can't until telling our city, which is to long of a journey to make it worthwhile. On the other hand, we can't leave for quite awhile since there is people out to get us. I think we will probably stay for two or so months, collecting our own food. Things will become safer, and we will have enough time to get to another city before the Freezer. If we can't go until before then, we will stay here till spring." Aquater answered. By the way, the Freezer is a time of winter when everything seems to die if not in a safe place. Pellets become iceblocks, Pikmin turn a dark, dark blue and die in only five minutes, and Hairy Bulborbs thrive. The Reds set up set up a colony around the volcano mainly because of the Freezer. While other species freeze to death, the Reds will be safe in the warm volcano. Instead of tribute, they simply allow Infernos and other Red cities to stay there until the Freezer stops. By this time Flame was chugging the necter wine as people chanted. "Here is a question for you. Does he always act so crazy?" Aquater asked. Blaze could only nod. He has seen him do some pretty stupid stuff through the weeks.

"Darn, we couldn't make it in time." Deathrager said annoyed, though not particulary very mad. He had already stained his name once by letting them get away once, but he learned it wasn't very bad. He is too fierce and powerful to be mocked, nobody in the right mind would mock him. Blader on the other hand was completely furious. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!? WE CHASED THEM DOWN, WE GO THROUGH ALL THE TROUBLE TO TRY TO DELAY THEM, AND WE FOLLOWED DOOMFIRE'S STUPID PLAN! NONE OF..." Blader screamed. "I walked, that is why we lost them. There is another plan I have been following because I knew my brother would not be able to convince the army to actually fight." Deathrager said simply. "I will not lose my prey." He started digging and digging. Blader looked confused. After five minutes, Blader lost patience. "What are youy doing?" Blader asked. "Making a hole...Done." Deathrager said, satisfied. Bulborbs and other Grub-Dogs dug their way through the thin dirt area. Then they filled the hole back up. They quickly dug some more and more, making a large path around the mountain. Then they dug to the nearest flowing river, and the river filled the path. "Reds cannot swim, and one Blue would not last twenty seconds alone." Deathrager said happily. Tons of Water Dumples filled the large loop of water. "To be safe." Deathrager said gleefully. "Our siege will not begin for awhile. This is to cut off their interactions with the outside world. When all of our troops come, we will attack." Deathrager explained. "Why will we wait so long? We could wipe the Reds and Blue and Yellow easy with this force." Blader asked. "We are waiting because we want to have the Reds extinct. They will all come here, then they will be wiped out by the pure onslaught of our attack force." Deathrager said. "Why do you not do the planning?" Blader asked. "This plan took two years of planning, two years to get people to join my private military, and one year to dig all those channals and tunnels with my men. Needless to say, my plans are time consuming, while Doomfire's plans are sloppy, but quicker to do and thus the most used." Deathrager explained. "Oh." Blader said flatly. He was concerned about only one thing, the fact that there would be lots of the Reds around.

Meanwhile, Electrea humored herself by teaching the Reds how to shoot a bow and arrow. This resulted in lots of mistakes, one of them hitting the target off the stand and into the volcano. Blaze was pretty good at the bow and arrow, though in the begining he insisted on sitting right in front of the target when shooting, though all thoughts of this declined as soon as the Bulborb models was put out. Flame was the worst, due to the fact he wasn't very serious about his shootings. He was the one who had a target into the volcano. Aquater was left out, prefering to stay a sentinel. He, of course, saw the whole scene. He burst into the training area , nearly getting his head shot off in the process, and warned them of what was going on. "We cannot just go and jump right in, their forces obviously outmatch ours if they are sure they can take the Red Empire on in a battle, and if hey came out of a hole, doubtless they have tons of tunnels that could chase us down if we get away. First things first, we must tell Infernos about our situation, and to tell them to warn others." Blaze instructed. They put a message on a trained Sheargrub, colored red with the city of Vulcana's symbol, (The towns official name was voted upon by the Pikmin there naming it Vulcana as to appease Vulcan.) and sent it off. The message was to warn them not to come for the Bulborbs have blockaded the mountain. They would have to temporarily stop trade with them until conditions improve. Military help would be helpful, but not neccesary. "Secondly, we need to countinue training in the arts of ranged attacks. We also need to train SERIOUSLY, Flame." Blaze said. "I say we weaken the military force of the blockade with hit and run attacks." Electrea said, though the true reason she was helping was she didn't want to be around when the volcano erupted, or if they made Vulcan mad. "Actually, the best thing to do is make a boat." Aquater said. "Boat?" Blaze asked, dumbstruck.  
"Boat, it has been invented by Blues. When a place is cut off by saltwater, which gets in our gills and causes irritation. To escape this, we made a vessal to carry people across water.  
This prevents salt water from getting into our gills. We have done tests and realized that other species of Pikmin can ride on these things without drowning. They are boats." Aquater explained. "Sounds amazing, I bet we can find a way to use this in our great military...we would have a more advanced military than the Red Empire! Then we could ask for independence and we would be heared out! We would manufacture them for lots a money and become a huge city like Infernos, except our buildings will be made of gold and diomands. Then we will expand and counquer Infernos, and show the Red Empire who is really in charge!" Blaze said full of glee. Of course, this is what all Reds think about in their free time. Aquater was just concerned that with the boat they would do it and get crushed, then war breaks out, then they are wiped off the face of the Earth. Of course, there is a bigger threat than their self-destruction right now. The Bulborbs were planning something and Aquater wanted to know what. "I have an idea." Electrea said. You guys should have noticed by now that there is a cave that is not too far from this location. Meanwhile, I can have remaining troops prevent Bulborbs from getting into the area. The workers will build a wall so they will be forced to go in one direction. They are doing so now. If you attack the cave that is somewhere off the mountain, you can divert their military attention to that area, for my last attack with my team on that cave had a Empress Bulblax there. More likely then not, they will instantly go after you, so we can go and kill the ones that are dwindling. We join you, and our sneak attacks will kill them, preventing them from killing your squadron. Then we will retake the area and make a bridge and poof, the volcano is ours." Electrea planned. Everyone stared at her as if they were the dumbest ones there. "Wow. How did you come up with this?" Flame asked. "I am a military stragetist,  
this is sloppy work for my standards." Electrea stated. "All right then, let's go. We need to hurry and build that boat." Blaze said. Apperantly all thoughts of ruling the Empire has temporarily faded. The workers wasted little time building towers and walls as Blaze and Aquater gather wood and other things to build the boat. Aquater, of course, was in charge of building the boat. Mainly because he was the only one with knowledge of the boat, for Blaze wanted to build it out of diomands.

"What are they doing?" Blader asked Deathrager. "Obviously we were spotted and they are preparing for the battle." Deathrager answered. "We need to prepare for the total destruction of the Reds." Deathrager countinued. Blader smiled. He knew his time was coming. The time for wiping them off the face of the Earth. He threw a rock from the catapult and into the volcano's hole. Another rock came back in response. "Excellent. Should we start now?" Blader asked happily. "Yes, destroy them." Deathrager answered, making Blader look as if he was about to explode with joy. He launched a blue rock. "They're death is near." Blader said grinning.

"What are with the rocks?" Electrea asked. "They have horrible aim at the wall?" Aquater answered. "The boat is done!" Blaze said overjoyed. "And were all dead!" Flame said in the same tone as Blaze, as Puffstool Pikmin crawled out of the volcano, ready to kill. Blaze stared horrified. "Boo." One of the Puffstool Pikmin said. Everyone started screaming and running as Puffstool Pikimin attacked. "This way!" Blaze screamed to his friends. They were going to the armory as Blaze and Flame got there armor and weapons. Aquater was the first out. He then slashed a Puffstool Pikmin's mushroom off as it feel down, dead. Next was the two Reds, only this time Flame was carrying a spear and sword instead of the usual hoplite gear. Blaze was armed normally. Blaze bashed one with his shield and stabbed another. Flame slashed one in half and thrusted at another, missing. Electrea then came out with a long bow and shield strapped to her arm, letting her still be able to shoot her bow. She grabbed an arrow and shot it at a Puffstool Pikmin's mushroom. It hit, killing him. By only three minutes, most of them were dead. Flame cornered one. "You lose." Flame said. "Not quite." The Puffstool Pikmin said grabbing something. He then threw it, at Flame though the Puffstool Pikmin was killed by on of Electrea arrows. The item shattered at Flames face, releasing purple dust. Blaze was horrified. "Spores." Blaze said under his breath.  
Then Puffstools came out, attempting to release spores on everyone. They were quickly killed by arrows and spears, Aquater was not risking getting infected. Blaze ran to his infected friend. Flame looked normal, just dazed. Then he grabbed his head in pain. His bud mutated into a mushroom, he lost his pupils, his nose seemed to shrink back to his face.  
Then the worst part. He started ripping at his skin revealing a dark purple. Aquater knew this all too well. This is what Blader did. Flame turned to Blaze. and attacked him with the spear. Blaze tackled him, making him lose his weapons. He then knocked him out. For a while nobody spoke. They knew that Blaze probably feels horrible and depressed about losing his best friend to a mushroom race. After awhile, Blaze got up. "They have crossed the line. I am sending those bastards to hell." Blaze said. Not alot of people wanted to say anything, nor really refuse to do something. Blaze assigned people to take care of Flame. "Aquater, let's kill a Empress." Blaze said. "Right." Aquater said. "Electrea hold the town.  
The last thing I want to do is come home to a bunch of corpses and other things. By the way, I constructed catapults a while back. You can shoot Bomb-Rocks out of that." Blaze informed. "Yes sir." Electrea responded. "Sir...I like that." Blaze said to himself. They got supplies and got the boat into the water to start their journey. They took no troop beside themselves.

"They should be dead." Cooed Blader. "Riiiight, and that is EXACTLY why they are sailing to the Empress Cavern." Deathrager said. "WHAT!?" Blader screamed in fright. "I could've sworn..." Blader started. "SILENCE!" Screamed Deathrager, cutting him off. "Fix this, or your life is forfeit!" Deathrager screamed again. "O..o..okay...j-just send me s..some troops and I'll g-g-get right on it." Blader whimpered. "You have three hours to prove why you shouldn't be my lunch." Deathrager said angrily. "Y-yes sir." Blader whimpered again. "Come on troops." Blader commanded. He got forty troops to fight, leaving them with fifty left. "FIRE!" Electrea commanded, as tons of Reds open fire on the unsuspecting Grub-Dogs. "WHAT?! HOW DID REDS LEARN TO SHOOT ARR-ARGH!" Deathrager yelled, but he was hit with and arrow. In truth, the citizens created a weapon to shoot for them, a crossbow.  
Many Bulborbs got shot, not many died. They started storming up, the water turning red with blood. Many more arrows flew and blood spilled on the ground. The soldiers, already in armor, got ready to fight the battle of their life. Because Dwarves are hard to strike, Electrea decided that hoplites would be the most effective angainst that threat, considering that is what they are trained for. The Pikmin fought hard, but they slowly progress, and the arrows weren't killing them fast enough. Some of them went to make a fire. "What are you doing. Isn't it hot for you living next to a volcano?" Electrea questioned. They then put their arrows in the fire, creating fire arrows. This did more damage than the normal arrows, thus putting them back in the lead for victory. Since their crossbows were made of diomand, there was no risk of them having no weapons, and fighting citizens was put into traditions. "We cannot win, retreat!" One Bulborb said. They retreated, and all was well. No Pikmin died. This was a miraculous victory, though the Bulborbs weren't quite wiped out. Only six Bulborbs died, but many Dwarves died, twenty-two. Though since this is twenty -two out of two hundred, this is a small amount. "We actually won..." Electrea whispered to herself. "Let's repair any damage to the walls, then we'll hit them back." Electrea said proudly. "But madam, we can't, the river seperates us and we would be very close to them." One of them said. "Don't worry, I have a plan." Electrea said. "You have no plan." The Red said again. "Exactly." Electrea said with a smile. The Reds cheered. That was they're first victory in awhile, and they were ready for more. No deaths in one battle, and they want to fight some more. They quickly repaired the wall rather quickly and charged.  
"They will not get away with attempting to destroy the Reds for long." Electrea yelled to the Reds. This served to make them even more blood thirsty. They are not stupid of course,  
they left not so willing fighters at home to take care of Flame. "SIR, THEY COME AGAIN!" A Bulborb cried. "No, no, NO! This is not supposed to happen...run, RUN!" Deathrager screamed. Everyone started running from the area"Five years, and I still lost." Deathrager whispered to himself. The Water Dumples stayed to try to kill them. The hoplites charged till they were next to the water and impaled them. The Water Dumples quickly died. "WE DID IT!" One of them cheered. "Not yet, our friends still await our assistance." Electrea said with a smile on her face. It was time to show the Bulborbs who was boss.

By know, the two travelers were close, and they were happy. They were telling stories of some of their adventures. It didn't seem to concern them that they were being chased by tons of Buborbs. They knew it would end well. It would help if they didn't walk though. "Well, we should be almost...lookout!" Blaze started. Then Dwaves came and lunged at Aquater. "Attack!" Aquater yelled. "I am." Blaze said. Blaze then stabbed a dwarf. Aquater sliced on in half, and then swung at one's stem...stem? Aquater stopped, and saw there Bulbmin attacking the dwarfs, killing them. They had no arms, they smacked them with their leaves and buds like a primitive Pikmin. "Who are you?" Aquater asked. "We are the Bulbmin." A flower said. "My name is Piken." The flower continued. "Well Piken, there is a army of bulborbs and other grub-dogs about to storm the cave. It is part of plan to kill the Empress. Will you join us?" Blaze asked. "It is up to the leader, here he comes now." Piken said. A big version of a Bulbmin came. "I am the great Bulbaba, speak your request." The mature one said. "The cave is going to be stormed by Bulborbs and dwarves. It is part of a plan to kill the Empress Bulblax." Blaze explained. "We will help you, for we too wish for the Empress to be no more. I will show you our base. There is only one thing I wish in return." Bulbaba said. "What is it?" Blaze asked. "You must be an ally, and we must recieve some jewels." Bulbaba said. Blaze pulled out five diamonds. "Then we are allies." Bulbaba said. "I show proof by giving you one of my men." Bulbaba said smiling.  
Aquater was about to say how they didn't need anyone, but Blaze spoke first. "What about Piken?" Blaze asked. "You give me yet another gift! This Bulbmin never stops talking!"  
Bulbaba said in relief. "Yay! Adventure!" Piken said with glee. "Ummmm...Blaze?" Aquater asked. "Queit!" Blaze responded. "Bulborbs approach!" Piken yelled. "Then to battle!"  
Bulbaba yelled. The Bulbmin charge as the Bulbmin shot themselves out of catapults and landed on them. Piken got a extra spear Blaze happened to have. "How do I use this without arms?" Piken asked. Blaze tied the spear to his back with rope. "Oh." Piken said. Then he charged into battle, impaling a dwarf. Blaze stabbed a Red Bulborb in the chest,  
killing it. Aquater slashed a dwarf in half. On of the Red Bulborbs fell down, beaten to death. "Barbaric." Blaze thought to himself. Then he stabbed a dwarf. Tons of arrows flew from behind them the Bulborbs, some of them hitting some dwarves and Red Bulborbs. The reinforcements have arrived! With these forces, the Bulborbs were helpless. After awhile, only two dwarves and Blader was left. "Any last words?" Aquater asked while holding his sword to Bladers throat. The two dwarves were held down and restrained from doing anything dangerous. "I refuse to die." He said. Bomb-Rocks started falling from the roof, and the dwarves shook the chains off and ran away. Blader use their fright as a chance to flee as well. The remaining Pikmin took cover. After the explosions, they went to the midddle of the floor. "I had to bring Flame with us, he refused to be left behind. He didn't..." Electrea started. "Wait, FLAME wanted to come?" Blaze asked hopefully. "Yeah, he wanted to see you for some reason, going on and on about how he needed to come here. He didn't say why." Electrea said. Blaze looked around until he saw a Puffstool Pikmin carrying a crossbow. "Flame!" Blaze said in happiness. "Hello." Flame said. "Why do you need to come here?" Blaze asked. "I needed to see the Mamuta." He responded. "The Mawhata?" Blaze asked. "The Piku-God, Mamuta. When I woke up, the Puffstoool side of me was telling me to avoid here, to run away and never see the Mamuta. For some reason, it is hard-wired into my brain exactly what he looks like. There is four. Naturally, if the Puffstool side of me hated it, I needed to see it. That is why I am here. Also, I feel extremely scared and jumpy, so we must be close." Flame explained. "Then let's go. I'm all for a cure for Puffstool Pikmin." Blaze said. "Let's go!" Flame said, shivering. They jumped into the hole and waited for the impact of the ground. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: OUR CREATOR, OUR GOD

The area they were at was covered with flowers. There was a few Candypop Buds around, and the air seemed nice and warm. It was too bad that Blaze was unable to see the beauty of the area, for his Puffstool Pikmin instincts told him it was a demonic place, only one door down to Hell. It was sad. "Here we are." Piken said. "The sacred temple where the God of All Pikmin lie. Do NOT do anything to capture his anger, nor harm him or his brothers. Unless you want to feel their, and our, wrath." Bulbaba warned. "Men, make sure Flame can't move. We don't want to be killed where we stand." Blaze commanded. He walked to the being binded Flame. "Sorry buddy, we can't let your insticnts take over last second.  
We are still not sure about your condition." Blaze said. "This isn't the first time I was binded and taken angainst my will. Only this time it is my will. And I'm not drunk." Flame joked.  
The travelers went to a large circlular area, with two Pikmin guiding Flame. They went to a large, grey creature with one arm larger than the other. It turned around and jumped back in shock. This is obviously the first time it saw a regular Pikmin. It walked back towrds the group and observed them carefully. It then shouted back to another, speaking in another language. "They can speak Pikmin, but when they talk to eachother, they speak the Holy Language of the Gods." Piken explained. P.S. They are speaking English. "Okaaay. Do you have a odd name for everything." Aquater asked. "Everything important. There is several times where this language is misused." Piken said. Then Bulbaba started speaking that language to them. They walked up to a large box as the Bulbmin plunged their heads into the ground. The Mamuta covered their ears. Then evil sounds played that only sounds corrupt. "MAKE IT STOP! I'VE HEARD DYING BULBORBS SOUND BETTER!" Electrea screamed. Flame chuckled to himself. He could listen to it and it seemed to make him happy.  
The grey creatures stopped the music. "Darn, it was just starting to get good." Flame joked. Some Pikmin laughed at this joke. "I am Lord Manemta. The God of Pikmin." One of the Mamuta, as Bulbaba said they were, said. "These are my brothers. Fred, Ted, and Red." The Manemta said. "We chose our own name." Fred said. "Cause that's thats they way,  
uhh huh, uhh huh, we like it!" Ted said as well. "Uhh huh, uhh huh. " Red said right after Ted's sentence. "Don't mind them, they were the idiots of the group. They prove you can still function properly with the intelligence of a Pop Tart." Manemta said. "Anyway, what is your purpose for your arrival here." Manemta asked. "Our friend was infected. He has so far been able to control himself, but..." Blaze started. He was interuppted. "AHHHHHH!" Flame screamed in pain. He continued to scream three more times before falling unconcious.  
"...We are worried about him." Blaze said after the screams. "Bulbaba, you must explain it to them." Manemta said sadly. "He is going through change. You now how female Pikmin may leave behind a seed to grow to a Onion and countinue the race, right? Well, same thing, only he is not dying. The spores are mutating inside of him, and reproducing quicker than ever. The mutated spores must fight for room and kill off the non infected ones. There is a 25% chance he will stay a Puffstool Pikmin and be fine. The 75%, well...the mutated spores will take over his entire body, then they will create more and more, causing growth. Here is how it wil work. He will be screaming in pain as his body turns into a battlefield for spores. After he stops altogether, his body will slowly turn tannish, his mushroom will grow and get anntanae, his eyes dissapear, and he will grow. The first part his when the infection is a child. Battle will start, and war will begin. When it hits puberty, he will look odd. When it reaches young adult, he will start to grow." Bulbaba explained gravely. "...You mean...Flame is turning into...a...Puffstool." Blaze asked slowly. "He is in the Infant stage, if you can find a way to find a cure, it can stop. When it hits Child stage, it will be extremely hard to provent. It is too late by Teenage stage. He will look start to look odd. When in Young Adult stage, his instincts to grow an army will kick in He will look exactly like a small Puffstool. By Adult stage, it will start infecting. It must be killed or somehow tamed during his CURRENT only. If he is allowed to make it to the final stage, the Forest of Hope is lost to the infection." Bulbaba explained, still sad. Flame started screaming again. Blaze started to walk away. "Blaze, where are you going?" Electrea asked. "I am sacrificing myself to the Empress Bulblax." Blaze said. "NO. DO SOMETHING!" Electrea pleaded to Manemta. He ran towards Blaze with his hand raised and slammed him into the ground. A flower grew instead of a bud. "What happened to him?" Aquater asked. "He is replanted. He is fine, memories and all, but my magic turned him to a flower." Manemta said. "He will stay until you slay the Empress Bulblax. Wondering how I know? I read minds." Manemta said. They jumped into the hole, leaving Flame and Blaze to the Gods. "Some friends they are, letting me get slammed into the ground like this, how could they?" Blaze thought to himself. "How could they indeed." A voice in my head said. "Who are you." Blaze asked. There was pressure in his head, and he thought into it. That is how it spoke to him, and that is how to speak with it. "You do not know your own friend when he speaks to you? I cannot speak long, I must lead the mutants to victory. He has it all wrong. The mutated has a small army. I am leading them to victory." Flame explained telepathecally. "What? Why? Why would you want to be a monsterous big mushroom? If you kill the spores, then you will stay a Puffstool Pikmin. And be the same and free." Blaze asked. "Like this, I am nothing. As a Puffstool, I have POWER!" Flame screamed in his head. "Join me, or you will be just another one of those weaklings." Flame countiued. "Uh, no thanks. I am perfectly happy being a Red Pikmin." Blaze said. He was still considering it. Flame knew this. Then the scene changed. Blaze could see a spore battle as tons of spores shot at each other. Outside, there was screaming. The mutant ones quickly killed the non mutant ones and started expanding their territory. Then the screaming stopped. "I am 35% done. If I suceed, I will enter the child form. Then, poof, before you know it I am in Teenager stage. Soon I will become the Master stage, the final one, and not even the most fiercesome most strong willed things will be the same. The Mamuta will be my slaves, and you shall help me rule." Flame said. "If you say yes now, we will be ready. Even the Red Empire will fall to its knees." Flame offered. This made Blaze start considering. He felt that Flame was picking at every one of his memories and finding the ones that would help him. He brought up one that was making him consider even more.

MEMORY START _  
"Run!" One of the Reds said. Tons of other Reds, the Red Empire, was destroying the town of Cefrem. The base of the rebels. Bomb-Rocks detonated and Pikmin fell dead. Hoplites flooded the streets and killed lots of things. Sheargrubs, Pellet Posies, not even Flint Beetles escaped their wrath. A young Red Pikmin ran through the chaos and climbed a tree. He was hidden, he knew that would never find him. His baby dweevil layed on his lap. They watched as the entire town was destroyed. Blaze knew exactly who that boy was. It was him.

MEMORY END

By now, Blaze was feeling horrible. "Join me, and they will pay with their lives." Flame said. More screaming. Blaze decided to stay silent until the others come. "There is no time for that, young one. You will go now." Manemta said ergently. Blaze felt his stem being pulled at. He thought the Mamuta was going to rip it off and kill him. He, however, popped out doing two backflips and landing gracefully on his feet. Flame was screaming. "If you want revenge on them, being his slave is a huge step backwards." Manemta said. Blaze started going to the hole. "NO!" Flame screamed, and Blaze fell to his knees in pain. Manemta then undid Flame's binds and slammed him into the ground. Blaze then got up. "What is my friend becoming?" Blaze asked himself. He then used his newfound speed, being a flower, and ran to his friend's aid. Before he could go however, Manemta stopped him. "Wait, you will need a army to challenge such a beast." Manemta said. He then closed his eyes, and after three seconds, he slammed the ground. Up came a leaf Pikmin. "Throw him into that white spotted flower when the spots turn Red." Manemta commanded. He plucked the Pikmin and threw him into the flower, and out came nine seeds. When he was done plucking them, Manemta spoke. "You have something to do. Come out my creation!" Out came a blue dweevil. "Give this to Aquater. Also to help you, here." Manemta said. He held out his hand. Blaze then saw two gloves made of metal. "The Rocket Fists. Put them on. They are from the leaders of old." Manemta said. He put them on and jumped into the hole, along with his army, which is flowered since Manemta's brothers pounded them into the ground, then plucked them. The dweevil jumped too.

The path to his friends was pretty safe. They had killed the big threats, and with the Rocket Fists any enemy that came was killed easy. Soon they were at the last area, where a battle was going on. Commands were being shouted, arrows were flying, and but there wasn't really blood. They took the path to the Empress, but they were clogged. Bulborb Larvae refuse to budge. They dispatched the Larvae and countinued until they were at the Empress herself. "Stand your ground!" Aquater commanded to the bunch. Aquater eventually looked around. "Hey where are all the Larvae?" He asked. Blaze was being followed by them, although they were not hunting. They were playing. Blaze hadn't killed the Larvae, he led them to a open area, which they were chewing on the Rocket Fists. They then saw Blaze and more Pikmin, only three for the others are playing with the Larvae. "Hold fire." Blaze commanded, while smiling. "But, we are so close. We are..." Aquater started. "You are not going anywhere, the only blood around is your own. And it is because you are pricking yourself with your arrows. You should be more careful." Blaze said. "Sir, the Empress is asleep, she never was awake." One of Blaze's troops said. "You're arrows are bouncing off, and not even a spear could penetrate her armored skin." Blaze said. "In fact, she is not even on the Bulborb's team." He countinued. "WHAT!?" Aquater screamed. This woke up the Empress. "Huh, I never thought a bunch of little people would come to my cave." She said. The Bulborb Larvae by now came back. "Momma, momma." The Larvae said. "I feel stupid." Aquater said. One of Blaze's Pikmin stepped. "Hello Empress Bulblax. We are the Pikmin. We apoligize for the rude awakening, but we feel it is nessecary for a explaination." The Pikmin said. They explained everything. The Empress didn't seemed very angry nor concerned about how they were going to kill her, Blaze thinking this is stupid. She said she was kidnapped by the Bulborb faction called Nervada. The faction took her and put her in this cave after the first Empress was killed. She never supported them, and was very angry with them, saying she was going to destroy them when she got the chance. "Then please consider joining us in the war effort. As you should now know, we are at war with that particular faction. You don't even have to fight if you join us, we would simply use one of the sub-levels to build a base and further our advantage over the dreadful enemy." The diplomat said. "Sounds good to me, though I think that I'll fight." She said. She became a official team member, though she had no intention of moving. "Oh, by the way, Manemta wants you to have this." Blaze said. "A blue dweevil?" Aquater asked. He smiled. "If your's is Volcaneer, mine is Oceaneer!" Aquater said still smiling. "Oh, can't you think of something original?" Blaze asked smiling as well. They went to the geyser and was launched to their wanted destination. "Manemta we did! She is now on our side!" Blaze exclaimed. "Wonderful!" Fred said. "I couldn't have said it better myself." Manemta said smiling. He plucked Flame. He smiled. "65% complete Blaze. Time to join me is running out." Flame said in Blaze's mind. "Execellent work, you must now use this place to your advantage. Leave that to me." Manemta said while creating more Pikmin. After twenty was made, plucked, replanted by Manemta's brothers, and replucked, they had twenty flower Pikmin. "I am at your service Blaze. Just come by and give me pellets so I can make more. For now, I have enough, but you will need to resupply us every now and then." Manemta said. "Got it." Blaze said. They than went to the second geyser and returned home. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: WHITE IS RIGHT

The White Pikmin were Pikmin that did not cultivate Onions for that takes too much time. They throw prey into Candypop Buds and it spits out the color they want: White. They ride Bulborb Larvae, one of the creatures faster than a Dweevil. They are small enough to ride it without being a burden. That means they are the only Pikmin able to ride them on the Distant Planet. They were big on reading books and spend some of their time looking for traces of the legendary Golden Pikmin: Pikmin so powerful and holy that the Mamuta took them to heaven to live with them. They prefer to use toxic bombs, poisoned javelins, and other things to poison the opponent. They are very nomadic in their hunt to find the Black Pikmin. They were brother species, and they knew their solidarity would bring them back together.

This time they were as excited as Sheargrubs are when they see a bridge. They had heard news about the Black Pikmin heading to Burstfire Mountain. It did not concern them that Reds lived there. They only cared that Black was going there.

The Candypop Bud shot out a batch of seeds and died. Five Whites waited to be plucked. One of them, deciding his name to be Toxin, wasn't very happy to be kept up like that. In the ground with no sunlight, no adventure, and nobody to talk to except himself. The only upside was that he was absobing energy and growing. He strained his ears to hear what the people above him were saying. "Come on leader, there is NO way I am going to a place that is rumored to have a first stage nearly second stage Puffstool on it!" One of them said. "You are such a wuss. The only hope of reuniting with Blacks and you will turn it down as if it were dirty necter?!" The other yelled. "When we are all turned into slaves, don't say I never warned you." The first one said. "I won't. In fact, I will think you advised me not to." The second said in reaction. "Oh, that one is almost ready!" The first one said. His leaf turned into a bud. "That is all the time we have. Pluck that one." The second said. Toxin felt pressure to his stem. Then he flipped onto the ground and landed on his face. "Not all of them get it right. What did you decide your name was?" The first said. "Toxin, my name is Toxin." Toxin said. "I am General Poison. That is footsoldier Whiten." The second said.  
"Nice to meet you." Whiten said. "Here, you will need these." The General said. He handed Toxin javelins and three poison bombs. The toxic gasses were pleasant to Toxin, and he took a breath of air. "If we hurry, we can beat Purples to the geyser." A footsoldier said to Poison. "Excellent. Oh yes, rookie, we'll swing by the Empress and see if we can get anything for you to ride." Poison said. "No, no. The mission is more important." Toxin said. He knew the Whites have been searching for Blacks for a long time. He also knew the Purples didn't much like the idea of Blacks and Whites together. They have even fought and killed them in a attempt to stop them. They are probably going to the geyser now. If they stopped for him, it would be too late. "Sir, he can ride with me." Whiten said. "Excellent. Pluck the others, they should be flowers. Hand them javelins and bombs. If they can hold the Purples back, we can just barely slip by." The General said. Toxin was glad that he wasn't one of the Pikmin that were condemned to death. They started to go. "Wait, can I help them?" Toxin asked. "Why would we do that? Do you want to die?" General Poison asked. "If I help them, maybe I can lengthen the amount of time that you have to get to the geyser. They way I hear it, you need all the time you can get. Trust me, I won't let you down." Toxin said to the general. "Alright. Troops, move out!" Poison commanded. They rode off as Toxin and his band of troops waited. "...Why are we just standing here? I we get a fortification up, we can delay them longer." One of the fighters said. "Let's go!" Another said. They all went to work. Toxin walked up to the Pikmin with the idea. "What's your name?" Toxin asked. "I don't have one. If you are going to die anyway, what is the point in naming yourself?" The Pikmin said while helping build a basic wall out of rocks, mud, and sticks. "Okay, No Name..." Toxin started. "Whitro, all right?! You just killed yourself and sacrificed a happy life to die in this pit! I thought of a name and wanted to help them and see Blacks. They chose you, I was happy for you, a little dissapointed but happy that one of us would see light! Instead, you kill yourself by staying!" Whitro yelled. "And you will see light. I declare it." Toxin said simply. They countinued to work. "You are an idiot, you know that?" Whitro asked. "Yes, but in that logic so are you." Toxin said. He smiled. "Let's see that light." Whitro said. They built the fortification well, and then added towers. They all cheered. They had built the wall and towers. They manned the towers and prepared for battle. After awhile everyone started fortifying the wall. That was the only passage to the area, so what were they waiting for? After awhile, a hour, the wall seemed unbreakable. "We might live yet!" One White said. They then remanned the towers when the scout saw them in the distance. "They are going so slow, what are they doing?" Whitro asked. In a little bit, Toxin's heart seemed to stop. He saw why they were so slow. It was simple now. He turned to his friend. He was as scared as he was. This lowered their chance of survival quite a bit. There was 3 Armored Cannon Beetle calvalry, legions of Purple infantry, and worst of all, a Purple guiding a Raging Long Legs. They then got into range of their javelins. Toxin's heart was beating fast. This is quite a way to die. In battle with you're best friend. "READY!? FIRE!" One of the Whites, who they elected leader of the stalling team, said. Javelins flew at the infantry, killing them with the poison. Rocks slammed the wall. They weren't doing enough damage to break it in one blow, but they would continue. They continued to breath in, launch a boulder, then inhale again. The commander saw this and told his troops right away. "Men, focus fire into the hole when it inhales!" This was why we chose they as leader. He was a born leader. Toxin threw a javelin at the Armored Cannon Beetle. When it inhaled, the javelin went into the hole, and it died quickly. This happened with the rest. Toxin turned his attention to the Raging Long Legs. Javelins did not penetrate it's skin. There was no more infantry after awhile, but the creature got close. Toxin smiled. Then Toxin ran off. "Stand ground men!" The leader commanded. Toxin then came back. "What were you doing?" Whitro asked Toxin. "Getting rope." Toxin responded. He stood back. "Throw me!" Toxin commanded. "What!? But you will smack into the monster!" Whitro objected. "DO IT!" Toxin screamed as the creature came closer. Then he threw his as Toxin revealed his weapon. A homemade spear with a sharpend Poison Bomb insted of a blade. He stabbed as hard as he could, and to his joyed, it stabbed in. The creature roared as it stumbled due to the effects of the poison. "GET OUT OF THE TOWERS!" Toxin screamed. They did not hesitate. It ended up running into the wall, destroying it. Toxin crawled up the dying creature and killed the Purple guiding it. Then he started running off the creature as it opened it's large sphere, dropping a white treasure. "...It's a marble." The leader said. "A white marble?" Toxin asked. After some talk, they decided to bring it with them. The marble was, to Whitro's relief, a light treasure. "They will be so thrilled when they hear about our survival and this treasure. Saaaay...What happened to the monster we killed?" Toxin asked. "It turned into dust." Whitro said. He smiled. "I'm glad we don't have to carry such a gargatuan monster!" He said. They laughed as he made and impression on what it would look like to have to carry such a big thing. He showed they would die of old age before that was hauled out. "So what is the commander's name?" Toxin asked Whitro. "Ummmm...Whitel." Whitro said. They smiled as they carryed the marble home. Wherever home was.

After awhile they were out of the cave and heading for the mountain. Victory in their hearts and no Purples to stop the Whites from finding Black Pikmin. Whitel kept his eyes open for attackers, but everyone else broke out some necter wine and gotten themselves drunk. Everyone except the ones carrying the marble. "This is easier than I thought." Whitel said. "Easier indeed." Toxin said to himself. Whitro said nothing. He kept his eyes open for attackers, but now he was keeping his eyes open for Pikivores. "Saaay, Poison didn't bother giving us any supplies." One of the troops said. "We are suppose to be dead. Oh, and by the way, he did. You turned it into necter wine." Whitro said. "Oh, right. Ooops." The troop said. "Hey Whitro, why do Pikmin choose names according to their color or element anyway?" Toxic asked. "Because, as sprouts, we know of nothing else. We choose a name while we are sprouts, and thus that is what comes into our heads. Although smart ones may choose something different, or mix things up. Your name is Toxic, and that is pure poison. My however, is Whitro and while that seems pure white, it is a mixture of white and speed. It is a combination of White and Nitro, which makes you really fast." Whitro said. "Gee, I wish I were that smart." Toxic said. "Are you kidding? As a seedling you were a little dull, but remember it was your creation and smarts that killed that beast! Intelligence is gained through experience, nobody is truly a genius at the very beggining." Whitro informed. They continued to walk through the forest, nobody really hungry. After three hours, they stumbled upon horrific. Purple and White bodies were littered on the ground. "There was a battle. It appears once we left, they came back. We should have stayed." Whitel said grimly. "The General is not among the dead. It is getting late. I also see a fire. It is possible that is our allies." Whitro informed Whitel. "Indeed. Or it is a enemy. We die if we don't, but it is possible that we will live if we do. Let's go." Whitel commanded. Fortunatly, it was allies. "Sir! Our stallers are alive!" A familiar voice said. "So that explains why we were attacked. I don't see why it isn't important to the Purples that we are almost there. Only 15 soldiers arrived to kill us." The General said. "Sir, we didn't run. We built a fortification and held them off just barely. There was several Armored Cannon Beetles, lots of infantry, and a Purple riding a Raging Long Legs. Our proof is this marble, which dropped from the beast. It was this Pikmin's thinking that saved us. We were unaware they would strike twice." Whitel said, gesturing to Toxin in the end. "Toxin? How did you kill such a beast?" The familiar Pikmin, Whiten, asked. "You see, it is immune to javelins, but by making a spear with a deactivated Poison-Bomb I was able to stab it into the hide of the beast, thus activating the bomb. The poison killed the creature in a matter of minutes. As it stumbled, it destroyed the wall." Toxin explained. "Whiten, add Poison Spearmen to our training list. If is killed a beast the huge, than it could kill much, much more." The General said happily. "Also, these Pikmin deserve a reward for they're techniques. We dub your group Squadron Victory." General Poison said. The new 'Squadron Victory' selected their teammate's position. Whitel was Leader, Toxin was Lancer, Whitro was Stragetist, one of the troops, Whitreme, was Brawler, and the last, Poisono, was Scout. They all ate some Pellets and went to bed. It was so far a good day. 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: THE WARLORDS OF STRENGTH

The Purple Pikmin are a species of power and stamina. They, like Whites, do not use Onions, but they throw prey to the Candypop Buds to make Pikmin. They are slow, but persistant. They could run for hours more than the average Pikmin at a time. They are very heavy and because of this, they pick and wrestle the srongest of monsters. Armored Cannon Beetles were common. They had been in a personal war with White Pikmin for years, trying to stop them from reuniting with Blacks in fear that they would become the rulers of the Forest of Hope. That is because they were before Purples seperated the two. Now they feel it is their duty to prevent them from re-conquering the forest. Their favorite weapons of choice are huge weapons, usually Great Swords, Giant War Hammers, and Crossbows.

After their defeat, they went back to recieve reinforcements. They hated to do this, but in order to stop them, extinction would be in order. They would be ready to kill them all to stop them. They would have to fight harder than they thought though...

A leaf fighter now must battle a difficult battle , for they now attack Whites. Power, the leaf we speak of, rode on his Armored Cannon Beetle. He looked around lots of times to look for enemies and hidden Candypop Buds. After searching for a long time, he started looking at his allies. There was 20 Armored Cannon Beetle calvalry, 15 Raging Long Leg fighters, 10 Pilated Snarget Riders, and 5 Decorated Cannon Beetles, not to mention the countless amount of infantry. Only generals get Decorated Cannon Beetles, who looked like normal Armored Cannon Beetles, except that they are red, have yellow eyes, and best of all they have homing rocks. Decorated Cannon Beetle Larvae are so hard to find, and even harder to raise and train, that only the best get them. Armored Cannon Beetle Larvae, however, are easy to find and semi-easy to train. Everyone not riding an awesome unique beast is usually riding an Armored Cannon Beetle. Or they are infantry. They continued to march or ride until they could no longer. "Sir, no sign of them." A bud, Strength, said. "Darn, I was hoping to find them by now." Might, their leader, said. They made camp and started exploring on foot. Power was among them. He countiued to explore and explore until he finally find what they are looking for. The White camp. He put a stone to mark the area and ran as fast as he could, which was not really that fast. "SIR! I found the Whites!" Power yelled. "Perfect. I knew we were close. Nice work soldier." Might said. "Thank you sir." Power said. They got back onto their beasts and charged, destroying everything in their path. Many of them fired rocks to damage trees and destroy rocks. The camp was in site, as horrified Whites warned the others and countiued to run away. They shot rocks at the tents and put out the fire they had. The Purples countiued to kill things and loot their resources. Some Whites tried to fight, but none prevailed. Many were slaughtered, and Purples were also suffering deaths. They soon came to a ready to fight Squadron Victory. "You will now die!" Power screamed as he swung his Great Sword at Toxic, who quickly dodged and kick him away. Whitreme, with all his might, swung a Purple at a Cannon Beetle while it was inhaling, causing it to open it's vurnerable heating vent. It's life ended when javelins stabbed into it. Many squads fought while dodging rocks, only a few prevailing. They were Squadron Victory, Olympus, Wargod, and Pulse. Squadron Victory was the best, for they had a plan. Whitro ran to the border of the camp. "FIRE!" He commanded, as ballistae and catapults launched their projectiles. Armored Cannon Beetles countiued to be pulted with huge rocks and hundreds of arrows. Many died in the attack. However, it soon stopped. "What the? I never said to stop." Whitro said. They jerked backwards to see Pilated Snargets rip apart the machines. "Crap." Poisono said as the Snargets started hopping towards them. "Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" Toxic echoed. In no time, they were up against Snargets and Beetles. Not to mention the Raging Long Legs aproaching. By now Squadron War God was dead, and Purples stormed more. Then Decorated Cannon Beetles entered the mix. Tons of Whites, not even fighters, fought their attackers. At first they suceeded, with only 4 Cannon Beetles, 3 Decorated Cannon Beetles, 13 Raging Long Legs, and 3 Pilated Snargets. Javelins were thrown, quickly killing the infantry. Then their reinforcements came. Power threw Toxic into a tent, destroying it. Blood spilled and Pikmin died, many White. Then Whitel got an idea. "Run!" He screamed. "Can't say I object." Toxic said, punching Power away. They ran, including other squads. Purples chased them, though they were slow. Then, after much distance was gained, they stopped. Power was confused. His Cannon Beetle was wounded, so he left him behind. Charging as fast as he could, he stopped as soon as he saw a problem for both teams. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. "What the hell?!" Might screamed. The Whites were scared as well, for giant water drops fell from the sky. Pikmin from both sides goth hit, making them fail to breathe. More died from water than fighting. Power then got an idea. He put away his weapons and held a dead body above his head. "What are you doing? He is already dead." Strength said. "It will shield us from the death water." He said. Strength then did the same, then many people got the idea. Some Purple retreated and some lifted bodies. Whites ran away as well, though they were not using corpse sheilds. Suddenly, Wollywogs, Water Dumples, Aquaborbs, and tons of other Aqua Beasts came to worship the rain. They were frenzied, as they attacked the Pikmin, eachother, and the air. They killed many Pikmin. "This is a nightmare!" Toxic screamed. They saw Blues run out and worship the rain frenzied as well, though not killing frenzied. Raging Long Legs acted like rainshields for Purples. Power then caught Toxic and threw him into the mountain. Toxic punched him and then pushed him away in an attampt to climb the mountain. Power kicked his back and slammed him into the ground. Before he could kill him, Toxic held a poison bomb in his hand, which made Power run. Toxic threw the bomb at Power, but missed. Power threw a rock at him, launching Toxic back to the ground. Toxic saw a purple-red blood leak out of his arm. Getting up slowly, he jumped onto a suprised Power. Power, acting fast, ran into a rock wall. This hurt both of the people. Power, jumped, ready to crush Toxic. He too acting fast, threw a javelin, hitting his leg. Power lost formation and missed him, groaning in pain. Toxic got up, and started limping to his team. They were alive, and killing Purples as well. They had killed many wollywogs that attacked, and killed 2 of the Raging Long Legs. A Pilated Snaret then launched itself into the surface world. Squad Victory pelted the beast with poisoned javelins, making it fall dead. "That was the last Snarget." Whitel said proudly. Power then threw Toxic into Whitel and Whitro. "What is with all the throwing?!" Toxic screamed as he got up. Power, limping, charged Toxic with his Great Sword. Toxic got out of the way, and he then swung at Whitro. Toxic, not willing to have his friend die, threw his last javelin, hitting Power and knocking him out before he could kill Whitro. The Purples retreated and the rain stopped. They lost more deaths than they had killed. They had lost. 


End file.
